nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Israel in the Junior North Vision Song Contest
|NVSC apps = 8 (8 finals) |NVSC first = JNVSC #03 |NVSC best = 2nd: #10 |NVSC worst = Last: #04, #06}}Israel has participated in the Junior North Vision Song Contest eight times since making its debut in the 3rd edition. History The Israeli history of Junior North Vision Song Contest is below: JNVSC 3 On 7 November 2014, Israel confirmed it's debut in the Junior North Vision Song Contest. No other details were revealed, however they stated more details regarding the song and artist would be "revealed soon". Two days later, on 9 November 2015, IBA revealed that the Israeli debut entry would be Adi Bity with her original song "Sensing". On 23 November 2014, it was revealed that Israel achieved 10th place, which had tied with United Kingdom which received 12 points from Israel. JNVSC 4 On 24 November 2014, Israel confirmed it's preliminary application to participate in the 4th edition. Later, on 4 December 2014, Israel was confirmed as one of the participating countries. The entry was later revealed on the wiki, but was not announced anywhere. JNVSC 5 For the fifth edition, IBA decided to give Edi Shukha another chance as they thought his last placing was unfair. Shukha was joined by Shir Ordo, to sing the classic "Imagine". JNVSC 6 For the sixth edition, IBA decided to give Edi Shukha a final chance as they wanted to give Shukha another chance alone. In order to get the best placing possible, IBA held a 2 song national final where "Made in the USA" won. JNVSC 7 For the 7th edition, after 3 failures of Shukha, and with an agreement by Shukha saying "I've tried my best, that's all that matters. I think it's about time to let some new artists represent our country", they decided to take a step forward and decided to choose a new singer for 7th edition. For the 7th edition, IBA searched all over YouTube for Israeli songs. They finally found an original song named "Daddy Come Home". Adi Bity was also considered but they wanted someone new after three editions of the same singer who didn't do too good either, although she isn't ruled out for some future editions. On 2 June 2015, it was revealed that Israel achieved 12th place with 48 points, which is their 2nd best result to date behind Adi Bity's 10th in the 3rd edition. The highest points achieved was 8 points. The choir said "We are so happy for our result, we would've never expected this. Go Israel!". JNVSC 8 For the 8th edition, IBA decided to select Israeli band Kids.il, which represented Israel in JESC 2012, to represent Israel in JNVSC 8, with their cover of Leonard Cohen's song "Hallelujah". The cover song was performed in English and Hebrew. JNVSC 9 For the 9th edition, many singers were considered but in the end IBA decided to pick Adi Bity as the representative again. They stated, "We would like to beat our best result which we only thought Adi Bity could do (out of the candidates who submitted their songs)". On 2 July 2015, it was decided that Bity would sing her original song "Gavoa" (Up). The song was drawn 10th and achieved Israel's best position, sixth. JNVSC 10 In order to continue the success from the previous edition, IBA decided to hire a team which would look further for possible representatives. In the end, it was decided that Noa Kirel would represent Israel, with her second and most successful single, "Killer". JNVSC 11 For the 11th edition, IBA decided to continue with the searching team. They've already found an act, which will be revealed when confirmations for the 11th edition open. Contestants Draw through the editions Category:Israel